Patience Is Key
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: This world has become a dangerous place, and in order to survive... You must have patience. Kuroko has lived with the Organization for as long as he could remember. He was trained to protect the last of the human race along with the others. However... He does not agree to these violent ways. When he meets Akashi who agrees, will they be able to escape? Akakuro. AU. Crossover.


**_This is just a short One-Shot. No I'm not going to lie and say this is my idea. Far from it. I don't have such great ideas like this one. This is based off the animation called Eighty-Six on YouTube. Sorry I forgot your name, animator! *Quickly researches it* _**

**_The creator of this animation and idea is... SumikoOneeSan. Hope I spelled it right. Well, I don't own this idea or some of the dialogue. There are only a few scenes I own but most of it is the animators idea. No I am not stealing her idea, nor am I claiming it. I was just in the mood to write and decided to make a sort of crossover... _**

**_You guys should check out the animation if you haven't yet. It's really good and I highly recommend it c: Well, enjoy~ _**

**_By the way, the second part is not out yet. However, I will most likely update this story once it is, so rest assured if you know about the animation already~ _**

* * *

Year 2208 C.E

The Earth became too cold with most places to harsh to inhabit.

Mountains formed into ice and eroded into treacherous peaks caused by gusty winds.

Although dangerous, humans found refuge within these structures by excavating circular habitable zones; Establishing maze-like cities.

These places are protected by the harsh winds and chilling colds...

...But they are nothing more than a desert wasteland surrounded by ice, barren and dry.

The government took over what was left of the human race, monitoring the citizens under strict control.

The young and healthy, mostly teens, are prohibited and are used for something more "Useful." They are not allowed to be with family, but instead, sent to the Organization for training.

These teens are used to keep order within the cities, and will use force without hesitation.

Becoming corrupt and savage because of the Organization, the citizens began to fear these teens as the years passed.

Half of this force are machine apparatuses, who are in complete control by the Organization.

The Organization is the government; They rule by fear and power, and the Earth has fallen victim to its corruption.

* * *

**I don't remember much...**

A single, small being laid in the corner of one plain white room. They appeared to be sleeping but that was not the case. They were awake and alert. Always alert. Besides, it was almost impossible to sleep during the day with all those cries and screams from outside the room.

**...But I do remember seeing these 4 blank walls.**

The being opened their eyes, revealing two beautiful cerulean eyes. They glanced around their blank white room. Nothing new to comment on. It was always the same. Never any bed to lay on. Never anything to play with or read for entertainment. Just a plate of food and a bowl of water in another corner of the room.

It was definitely boring to do nothing in the room all day. He could always go outside but... He really didn't want to. He knew what would happen if he did.

**The floor was always hard and stone cold, and the air in the room was forever stagnant.**

The boy suddenly lifted his head even though nothing new was going on. He felt the tight black collar around his neck shift and he sighed. The collar couldn't be taken off by his own hands. After all, the collar told his name; Kuroko Tetsuya. If he didn't have it on, he would not be recognized nor found.

Kuroko let his head gently fall to the ground once more. At least the floors were clean so it wouldn't dirty his rare light blue hair. Sure the ground was always hard but Kuroko was used to it. He was sure that everyone else in the cursed place was too.

He heard the cries once more and grumbled slightly. It wasn't that he was irritated by the sound. He was disappointed and even scared of the sounds. It only proved the changes this place was making.

**I can often hear the cries of the other fellow teens. Some sounded mostly human, others sounded mechanical... And others all machine.**

Kuroko closed his eyes. He didn't bother trying to cover his ears and block out the sounds. It was pointless. He learned that when he first got there years ago. What did they all do to get put in a place like this? Told that they were lucky? That everything was for the greater good?

**I was born into this world...**

**Raised to a certain age before I was taken away from my mother and given to the Organization. For as long as I can remember, nothing here seemed natural.**

Kuroko remembered standing in another blank white room many times before. This one was the same as his except it was bigger and had a screen inside. Someone else was always inside, taking notes of whatever he did. Always observing.

He remembered watching the screen as different images slowly flashed on the screen. Most were the citizens of the city he was being trained to "protect". They were either sitting against the dirty and old buildings or calmly walking through the streets. Some were even lying on the ground, motionless, but he was not allowed to react. They all had one thing similar. Their faces of despair, pain and... fear.

**I've been trained to think like one of those...**

Then a different one would always come on. Whether it was a mother playing with their baby or a father laughing with their young daughter, it didn't matter. Whenever he saw this, his eyes sharpened.

His senses became alert.

Then he _growled_.

**Machines**.

He always heard the person in the room immediately take notes after each picture. They were observing his reactions, he knew. Making sure he stayed loyal to this corrupted Organization. Making sure he did what he was told like a good _dog_.

**I often wondered why they didn't put any mechanical parts in my body like so many of the other teens. I soon realized it was because I had a special ability.**

**The ability to practically become invisible to the human eye.**

**That was considered rare... and the Organization sought not to tamper with this naturally occurred phenomenon.**

**Because of this ability, I was given special treatment.**

**Well what is considered special when compared to the other living conditions of my fellow human counterparts.**

If this didn't make things worse, Kuroko remembered what happened almost every time he went outside into the fenced in yard where they were allowed to walk around to exercise. That was the only sense of freedom they were allowed to feel despite still being watched by the Organization.

Kuroko was small and obviously weak. He wasn't a fighter. He didn't like fighting. He hated violence but that was exactly what the Organization was trying to create. Fear by violence.

He was always bullied by the others there whether they had mechanical parts or not. They did it for fun. They did it to feel. They had a hard time remembering feelings unlike Kuroko because they were being tampered with. Human emotions become replaced with robotic parts and now... They become emotionless soldiers for the Organization.

**Despite my privileges, I was not a favorite among the other teens.**

* * *

Kuroko walked around the huge yard outside the large and heavily protected building that belonged to the Organization. He didn't mind that his bare feet walked upon the dirty and dry ground that held no more grass. So long as his feet didn't get cut, he didn't care. The city was far off since the Organization was secluded from the city, but he could still see it.

He could still see the maze-like city. He often had to take patrols through the city but he was always with a group. His group usually were mostly full robotic teens. On the occasional there would be one that was mostly human. However, he's never been on a patrol where he's been with one other completely human teen.

He stopped to look outside the fence more clearly. There was no breeze outside since the ice mountains around their city kept it all out. If the winds got in, it would be always be cold and there would always be sandstorms. They could not afford sandstorms or freezing cold temperature.

Kuroko saw why the Organization wanted to do all this. They wanted, no, they needed to protect the rest of the human race. The rest of the world was too cold for humans to handle. At least, that's what they were told. He saw why they were doing it, but... They were doing it in a wrong way.

Controlling the citizens with fear and violence... It was something he didn't want to do. However he did their stupid little tests to please them. He was afraid of what they would do if he disobeyed.

His ears picked up the sounds of multiple people approaching him. It wasn't hard because he heard the sounds of their robotic feet clumsily thumping onto the ground with each step. He didn't dare glance over. Maybe if he didn't look, they wouldn't bother him... He knew it wouldn't matter if he looked or not but he still hoped.

He wasn't surprised when he felt a familiar pain in his cheek before he fell. He landed on his side as his hand instinctively went to his cheek. He felt two slashes on his cheek that were starting to gush blood.

**I was bullied...**

He looked up with a blank stare. Of course there were three teens standing there. Two were mostly machine while the third only had a few robotic parts. It wasn't a surprise that the bullies for today were mostly machines. Again.

**...Beaten...**

He felt the one that attacked him glare at him with his red robotic eye. He must've been angry that Kuroko didn't have any robotic parts on him. He must've been jealous that he was not yet tampered with and probably never will. He couldn't feel much but he wanted to feel these things.

Kuroko watched as the teen showed off a row of robotic fangs before lunging. Even as it teared into his shoulder with its fangs, clawed at his side's with its mechanical claws, played with him like a chew toy, Kuroko did not scream out. He was used to it.

**...And rejected.**

He would always get thrown away once the machines had their fun at violence. He couldn't get up after the tormenting. He would always lay there in a pool of blood until someone from the Organization noticed him. They always quickly took him inside but it was obvious that they were in no rush. Even with his ability, he was just someone they could replace.

**The Organization did not bother to separate the other teens inside the gates from me; As my wounds healed quickly with their special treatments afterwards.**

* * *

Kuroko flinched at the memories. Besides wanting to feel once more, Kuroko had no idea why those... Machines wanted to hurt him. Was it because he was different? Special? He was hardly considered special to the Organization. All he got was a bigger room and no robotic parts added to his human body.

He looked around again before sighing. He sat up and leaned his back against the white wall behind him. His hands played with the hem of his plain black shirt. This shirt signified that he was special and could not be tampered with. All the others wore brown shirts. He's seen some other colors in the yard before. A green one, a purple one, even a yellow one. However, those were rare. He's mostly seen just brown. The same color as the rundown city he was supposed to "protect".

Closing his eyes, Kuroko tried forgetting about the painful memories of the other teens and their violent ways. When was the last time he cried? It felt so pointless in this place to feel emotion. Sure he was never tampered with but... Sometimes he wished he couldn't feel. He was tired of feeling the pain and torment.

**I felt alone.**

**I had no one else to associate with.**

**But then that was when I started noticing him...**

Almost every time Kuroko went out into the yard, he noticed someone new. They had short red hair that was the color of blood. He was pale like him and a little short but he was taller than Kuroko. He never bothered to get close enough to figure out more than that.

Even though he had a plain white shirt to signal his difference, Kuroko noticed that no one bullied him. No one even approached him. It was just like with Kuroko only this person didn't get bullied like him.

Not that it mattered to Kuroko. He had his own things to worry about. He couldn't worry over if someone else who was special like him got bullied soon enough. It happened to most of the special ones anyway but no one dared to stop it. There was no point in approaching the new special male.

**Sometimes I never see all the teens in this colossal Organization.**

**But I did see him a few times.**

**I didn't think much of it...**

**But one day, he approached me.**

**From that moment...**

**Everything changed.**

**I was no longer alone.**

* * *

Kuroko was at his usual spot again by the fence. For once, no one bothered to mess with him that day. There wasn't many teens out in the yard that day so that might have been the reason.

It was easy to see who was in the yard that day. It was mostly teens with robotic claws or eyes although there were a few that were normal like him. They would be altered soon anyway so he didn't bother mingling with anyone.

He was more suited to be a loner anyway. He liked being alone. Or so he thought.

He heard someone approach once more. It didn't sound mechanical but that meant nothing. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit. His muscles instinctively tightened as he waited for the pain to come. But none came.

Were they playing with him? _Teasing_ him? He reluctantly opened his eyes and turned his head to look behind him. It wasn't one of the teens with the robotic parts. It was that redhead he saw a few times a day. He started at him, the surprise never evident on his face. Turns out the redhead had multi-colored eyes. His left eye was gold and his right was red like his hair.

Why was he there? What did he want?

"Hello... Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko didn't bother asking how he knew his name. It was on his collar so it was a pointless question. He could see the others name on their black collar.

"...Hello to you too, Akashi Seijuuro."

Kuroko expected the other special to walk away. The normal teens that approached him before they were altered tried talking to him but once they saw how much of an outcast he was, they avoided him. However, Akashi didn't move away.

Instead he sat next to the boy sitting by the fence. Kuroko glanced at him but he still didn't go away. Something told him that this male was going to be persistent.

"I can see that you are a special." Kuroko decided to say.

"Is it obvious?" Akashi asked. It was obvious that he was joking. Not being sarcastic, just... friendly joking. Kuroko never joked with anyone before...

"Mm. Why are you special then, Akashi-san?" Kuroko replied softly, ignoring the playful words.

"I am the same as you," Akashi said which gained Kuroko's attention. "I have an ability of my own." How did Akashi know he was special because he had an ability? Not all specials had abilities. Some were special because of extreme intelligence or their families.

"Care to tell me that ability of yours?" Kuroko decided to ask. He was strangely curious. Maybe it was because he never got to talk with anyone?

Akashi glanced at him before closing his eyes with a smirk. For someone in the Organization, he looked so relaxed. So calm. "Only if you become my friend."

From then on, the two were always together whenever they were outside. They could never talk together in their rooms and tests were always done individually. They were never on patrols together either. However that didn't stop them from hanging out together in the court yard.

After he hung out with Akashi, no one bothered to approach him again. He was never bullied again. He found it strange but he wasn't complaining. Now he never got beaten again by the other teens.

Kuroko found out that Akashi was smart. He was so wise because when he was a child, he was taught well before he got taken away for the Organization to train.

**It turned out he doesn't have any artificial parts because his ability was being able to see into the future and predict ones movements or thoughts almost perfectly. If any robotics were added or replaced any of his body parts, it would probably prevent his ability from working. Like how if any mechanical parts were added to me, I wouldn't be able to turn invisible anymore.**

**He became almost like my brother throughout the years, and I heeded his advice whenever he spoke to me.**

* * *

Today was a big day for Kuroko. Well, not to him but to the Organization. This was the day he was upgraded along with a few others in training. This would allow him to go on more patrols and allow more freedom in the yard. Except the fact that he already had those things thanks to his privileges. This would only mean that he was up-ranked in training. No new privileges for him.

He was lead to a big white room where four others waited. They stood with strength and dignity. One of them was Akashi. It wasn't a surprise that he was upgraded along side Kuroko who has been at this Organization longer. Akashi was so smart and strong and feared by the other teens.

The other three Kuroko only recognized from the yard. He never met them before. Only caught glimpses of their faces before. He noticed that one male that was to the left of Akashi was completely normal although they had a brown shirt. A tall one had mechanical legs. The last one, a female, had one hand replaced by a robotic claw.

Kuroko stood beside the tall male and Akashi obediently. No one looked at any one else. There was no need to. Although Kuroko felt Akashi glance at him and he glanced at the redhead a few times as well. They had to be good because he knew they were being watched by the Organization right at that moment.

It didn't take long for three completely robotic humans walked into the room. They were barley considered humans. The only evidence they had were the signs of flesh on the cheeks and chest. Everything else was replaced by artificial parts. It was sickening to see for Kuroko but he kept it together. He just couldn't believe the Organization changed these innocent teens into mindless _dogs_ that listened to their every command.

A screen came down to show pictures of the citizens and the city again. However no one was focused on that. They were focused on the robotic human pacing in front of them.

"Each and everyone of you are here because this rotting city won't cleanse itself... from those who break the rules."

Kuroko became used to their scratchy robotic voices. It wasn't even human anymore. It was all mechanical. He stood there without showing any emotion just like everyone else. He could practically feel the eyes of the Organization watching them. Especially him.

"You need to maintain order... and use brute force... If necessary." The robot continued as it paced on.

"This is an advanced training course, for you are all now eligible for more privileges. Although one of you already has these advanced..." The robot stopped and glanced at Kuroko who tried not to look away. "Freedoms."

It looked away and looked at everyone else with its cold, robotic blue eyes. "The Organization rules this area... And the Government runs the show, so..."

The robot suddenly slammed his foot onto the ground as if to gain all attention. "You _WILL_ answer to our commands! You _WILL_ dispose of those who rebel! You _WILL NOT_ hesitate to execute these actions in order to preserve the Organization's standards."

No one showed any emotion when the robot looked at them all in the eye. Kuroko inwardly sighed with relief when the robot turned away with a nod of approval. It walked over to the other two robots from before and stood beside them.

"In order to maintain directive... There needs to be _fear _within the people. People who fear will not commit to acts of rebellion. They will not try to rebel against the Organization while this force is here to establish dominance. You are here to serve the Government and follow our system. All this we teach... Is for the greater good."

There it was again. The 'It's all for the greater good' act again. Kuroko wasn't stupid. He knew this was wrong. So... why isn't he saying anything? Why was he being obedient and going along with everything?

"Adult police are needed elsewhere... More important than scurrying the dirty streets." The robot said powerfully with its stern voice. "Remember, if you are disloyal, or defy our goals, you will be permanently..." Kuroko almost couldn't stop the shiver from running down his spine when he saw the robot's eyes glow. ".._Removed_."

"Now, does anyone have any objections to this noble cause?" A different robot asked. It eyes scanned everyone even though no one spoke. Finally it's gaze landed on the last person to Kuroko's right. It was the female. "Hmm... It seems you do not like the objective the Organization is going for. What are your views?"

Kuroko decided to study the female once more. Nothing was abnormal about her. She was a bit short and had short brown hair with clips in it but that was it. Nothing to take note of, really.

The female looked at the robots with no hesitation or fear. Kuroko wondered what she was going to say but hid his interest.

"To be honest... I do not support your goals. I refuse to do anything that will harm another." Kuroko could barley keep the surprise off of his face. This female was actually defying them? Even though his heart raced with fear at the thought, he couldn't help but feel respect. This girl was finally voicing what he thought.

"Your mechanical core has been corrupted." The female continued. "You do not understand what organics feel. You have no heart."

Everything was silent for a few moments. Everyone was watching the robots for their reactions. Nothing happened until a strange sound echoed through the room. It was soft and sounded like a chuckle but then it escalated into a screeching laugh. Kuroko watched as the robot's jaws opened wide as it laughed. He could see all the mechanical parts the Organization replaced its human parts with...

The robot finally stopped laughing and looked at the female with cold but amused eyes. "You say words that are hypocritical... You are also part machine."

The female glared and moved her mechanical hand behind her back. She said nothing and let the robot continue.

"Also, I know for a fact that you've attacked someone more than once when they disobeyed." The robot finished with a cold glare.

The female didn't back down. She returned the glare with controlled anger. "True... But I did not _kill_. And I only did so to please your "Organization". You brainwash us for your goals."

Kuroko took this time to glance at Akashi. With everyone's focus, (including the Organization's) on the female, it should be alright to sneak a glance. Akashi wasn't watching. His eyes were closed and he was still facing forward. However, Kuroko knew he was listening closely. He knew Akashi didn't like this one bit. Not only that but he seemed... distressed? No... What was the word? Regretful?

Akashi must've seen what happened to the female in his visions. That was the only explanation coming to Kuroko's mind. If that's so, then... What was going to happen to her?

"The only fault I see here is that not everyone is brave enough to stand up to you. I had enough of this corruption." The female finished and she definitely finished strong. Kuroko was silent, not like he wasn't before. This girl was right. He hated everything that was going on but... He was a coward. He couldn't stand up to the Organization. He still didn't say anything...

Unknown to the group of teens, the Organization that was watching through a camera were waiting for orders. Although they already knew what was going to happen.

"The girl isn't going to cooperate... Have him get rid of it. Now!" The commander ordered with concealed anger. He could not have one go against their system. If one does, then how many more will?

"Yes, sir." One of the workers replied with a nod. They typed some orders into one of the bots controls swiftly. Once the orders were silently complete, the bots eyes glowed red. Kuroko noticed it immediately and wondered what would happen.

"Very well..." The robot murmured darkly. Then it looked at the tall teen beside Kuroko with power and dominance. Kuroko wasn't sure if he could even go against that look. "If you may _dispose _of this... Defector. We do not have room for... defiance."

Kuroko watched as the tall teen glanced at the female. The girl looked like she didn't regret her decision at all. She just closed her eyes. "I would rather die than go against what I believe."

No one else said anything. Nothing needed to be said. Orders were already given. Kuroko watched as the tall teen stared at the girl. It glanced at the robot who nodded. Once it had the orders, the teen frowned as he pulled out hidden knives from pockets in his pants. Since this teen did not have sharp robotic fangs or claws, he had to have weapons on him. Just like Kuroko and Akashi did. The normal teen beside Akashi probably had hidden weapons too.

The tall teen growled a little, his knives aimed at the girl. The brunette still didn't regret her decision. She still did not move. She was really going to die... Why did Akashi do nothing to stop this? Then Kuroko understood when he saw the tall teen lunge at the girl with his weapons.

No one can stop the Organization.

* * *

Akashi waited for one of the robots in the building to use its card to let him out into the yard. He wanted to see Kuroko. No, he needed to see him. He needed to see him and make sure he was alright after yesterday's training. Not only that but he also had to tell him his plan.

Once the doors opened, Akashi walked out and looked around. Kuroko was always by the fence. Never anywhere else. Kuroko was always outside if he didn't have training and it wasn't their curfew yet. If he didn't have training then Kuroko didn't. They were finally in the same class so that meant the same patrols. It helped his plan a lot.

Akashi spotted someone wearing a black shirt sitting by the fence, staring out with slumped shoulders. They were obviously in deep thought. Akashi knew why. He slowly walked over and sat beside Kuroko. The boy didn't notice at first but once he did, he looked at Akashi with confused eyes.

"Are you okay?" Akashi asked softly with concerned mismatched eyes. "You don't look like you've had a good sleep last night."

_I would rather die than go against what I believe._

Kuroko stared at Akashi before looking away. He looked out towards the city and sighed. "The images are still in my head from yesterday at training... I keep seeing her face."

Akashi moved closer to show Kuroko he was there for him. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I know what you mean... I'm just glad you're here."

Kuroko looked back at Akashi. He blinked before leaning closer. "What are you thinking?" Akashi smirked when he realized he was discovered. Kuroko was always so observant. "I know that look."

Akashi didn't answer at first. He just opened his eyes and looked out into the far off city. "...We're going to escape this place."

"Wait, what?" Kuroko whispered in surprise. Akashi expected that reaction. No, he saw it was better used in this situation with his... abilities. "That's a little suicidal, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi ignored him and stared out into the city. He looked over its maze-like complex that can be seen from where they stood. "Ever since I first arrived at this place... I have been studying the structure of this building. When I went on my patrols, I looked for possible weak spots at the borders."

Akashi noticed Kuroko looking out as well and smirked more. "Since this city is maze-like... It can get a little confusing. It also gives us an advantage if we were pursued."

Kuroko looked at Akashi with slightly wide eyes which was rare for him. That showed how much Kuroko trusted Akashi. He trusted him enough to show emotion around him.

"As far as I know..." Akashi continued, never taking his eyes off the city. "The Organization... Likes making things complicated. There is no way to get in, and no way to get out the building. The only exception being the private cards the robots use to get through private doors... And lastly... The main gate."

Akashi finally looked at a surprised Kuroko. He saw the look but gave no reaction. He just closed his eyes and sighed softly. Kuroko didn't deserve this. The best he could do to save the boy was prevent the others from bullying him again. "You deserve so much better..."

Akashi reopened his eyes and looked at his precious Kuroko. The boy seemed to relax and looked at Akashi with his soft, beautiful cerulean eyes. This boy didn't deserve all the pain he's been through...

"I can see that in your eyes, you want to get out of here. Even if you push to please the Organization." Akashi explained quietly. He knew none of the robots would hear him out in the yard. Kuroko stayed quiet and looked a little guilty.

"We will escape..." Akashi placed his hand over Kuroko's. He gently squeezed it and gave Kuroko a reassuring yet confident look. "Together. When we are on patrol again... We will make our move."

**This world has become a dangerous place,**

**And in order to survive...**

**...You must have patience.**


End file.
